


A Quick Break

by JesseTheComet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, basically platonic cuddles, can be seen as romantic i guess, incest??, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: Alexander is tired, so he goes to rest with the President.idk what this is. probably gonna re-write it.





	

"Your excellency, you wanted to see me?" Treasury secretary Hamilton knocks on the door of the president. "Hamilton, come in." The man does so, smirking slightly as he walks in into the office. George sits at his desk, glasses set on the bridge of his nose. Hamilton shivers at the sight of his general in eyewear. "What do you need me for, sir?" George look up at him through his eyelashes. "You know why you are here." 

Hamilton smiles with a heated gaze directed at George. "I do. Apologies." He walks to the president's desk, dropping to his knees. Alexander rests his head on his president's thigh, sighing happily as he feels fingers weave into his hair. "I missed you, Pa." George smiles at his son.  
"I missed you as well." He dips his quill in the inkpot, wrist flicking to write down his signature. He had wrote it so many times he could do it in his sleep. His other hand, his left, works out the knots in his son's long locks. Washington hums to him, a tune he had long forgotten the name of. Alexander seems to enjoy it, however. Just like a child, half asleep on his leg.

After a while his son stands, moving to the front of the desk and sitting on it. Washington glares at him. "What are you doing?" "Nothing.." Alexander replies, letting his body fall back into the stacks of papers. Washington curses as documents fly. "Alexander!" Alexander waves his hand with a flick of his wrist. "I'll pick them up later, don't worry." His words are slightly slurred with sleep awaiting. Washington sighs, not wanting to upset Alexander by pushing him off.  
"Fine, but you will then organize them." "Agreed, sir."  
"...Goodnight, Alexander."

 

"Goodnight, Pa."


End file.
